


In a Week

by Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids (Ang_4)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, just a quick ficlet of an idea that jumped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids
Summary: I’ll be home with you, home with you… Home with you(revised on Sep 17, 2020 I really went and added 1k to the fic lol)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	1. In a Week

Kya lay on her side, Lin lay on her back next to her, as the dust settled around them. The fight had ended with a massive explosion coming from the vines in the center of town! 

Lin, Kya, and Suyin had been running towards the fight to help when the world was washed in a purple glow. The three dove into a close building before the shock wave and explosion hit them. 

Lin and Suyin quickly bent an indent in the ground to try to help shield them from being flattened as the building started to crumble around them. Lin gritted her teeth as she grunted with the effort of keeping the ceiling above them from collapsing on top of them. Suyin tried to bend a few supports to help Lin but with the shake of the explosion and the debris falling around them she was forced to protect herself from the falling building. 

The building around them fell on top of the floor Lin was trying to hold up and suddenly she couldn’t hold the weight any longer. Lin did her best to deflect and bend away what she could as the debris buried her and Kya. 

About half an hour after the building collapsed Kya started to stir.  The water bender groaned as she woke then her eyes widened as the events came rushing back to her. Kya coughed herself awake as she tried to shift, she grunted with the effort before she realized she was pinned down by a beam across her body. The weight was crushing as Kya realized she wasn’t coughing on dust but on blood. Kya groaned in pain, her ears ringing as she opened her eyes to look around her. She saw Lin laying on her back next to her the same beam that was crushing Kya’s chest looked to have hit Lin full force as well the pieces of the floor Lin had been holding back. The position of Kya in the rut in the ground beneath them and Lin physically using her body and bending to block most of the damaging debris seems to have spared Kya from death, for now. 

Blood trailed down Lin’s face from several cuts and some still seeped from the corner of her mouth. 

“Lin,” Kya called weakly, the crushing force on her ribs not allowing her to speak out loudly. She waited a moment for Lin to respond but the earthbender was quiet. 

“Lin!” Kya snapped, her voice hoarse from the dust and blood, stifled by the weight on her. She reached her hand out and snatched it back wincing with pain as she moved her body. “Lin! Get this beam off from us, I can heal us when you do.” Kya spoke to her trying to get her to move to respond. “Lin open your eyes now!” 

The realization that she was on her own started to dawn on Kya, creeping into the back of her skull and making her hair stand on end. 

“Help! Help us!” She tried to scream, her chest hurt and she spat out more blood as she started to feel the anguish tighten in her chest. “Lin wake up!” Kya begged as tears filled her eyes. Lin lay still under the carnage, not responding to Kya. 

“Lin!” Kya winced as she screamed now and reached out for her wife ignoring the pain that radiated in her body as she did so, her reach fell short of Lin’s face so she slapped the metal bender’s arm instead. Lin didn’t respond to the hits and calls. 

“Lin please, please wake up.” Kya quickly tried to bend some water from her pouch to Lin, the small amount was shaky as she started to heal Lin. The water bender shook terribly as she reached out to try to heal the police Chief, refusing to believe that she was dead. “Lin I swear if you don’t stop playing games.” Kya snapped angrily. “This isn’t funny.” 

The healing wasn’t working and after just a minute Kya found she was too weak to even try to bend let alone heal someone. She coughed again, choking on blood, and looked Lin over carefully. 

The old chief was laying on her back under the wreckage, her eyes closed gently as she faced Kya, a hand reaching out to her, laying limp towards the sky, as if Lin had tried to bend the walls off Kya up till the end. Kya could only see the top half of her wife, the metal armor dented horribly and deep down Kya knew that Lin’s chest was crushed severely. 

If Lin was even breathing she wouldn't be for long. Kya reached out as far as she could and gently rested her hand in Lin’s. Kya felt a small hope rise in her heart when Lin's hand wasn't cold. 

“Lin, please wake up.” She asked again, her voice quiet and pleading. Lin once again didn't respond to her pleading. 

As Kya looked around she realized why Lin’s hand was out, she was in fact bending when she was hit, and another pillar that would have hit Kya was now wedged into place to hold the roofing up from hitting them. The large slabs were leaning on themselves, shielding Kya from taking any further damage. 

Kya looked back to Lin as she realized her wife had died trying to save her. 

“Oh Lin, you selfish, hard headed, woman. I love you.” Kya sobbed, her heart broke as she held to Lin’s limp hand. 

“Thank you, hopefully they'll find us before it's too late.” She whispered as she squeezed Lin's fingers gently. 

Time passed slowly yet all at once for Kya. Hours later just as the sun began to rise, shining through the cracks in the debris, she thought she heard someone shifting in the rubble nearby. 

“Help!” She gasped trying to be loud enough to be heard. The sound of debris shifting further off in the distance. “Please! Help!” the debris shifting stopped and the world around her fell silent once again. “Help!” 

Nothing. 

Kya looked back to Lin’s body and with a shaky hand once again tried to heal her wife. The water pulsed once or twice but Kya was too weak to hold the water for long. She cursed as the water slipped down to the ground and only served to widen the pool of blood seeping out from under Lin. 

“Lin, when we get out of here, I’m taking you to Ba Sing Se, to the Northern Air Temple, the statues of every Avatar to ever live are set up there.” she said softly as she returned to Lin’s hand. Kya frowned as she realized now that Lin’s hand was cold to the touch now. The only warmth was Kya’s as she held onto the limp fingers. 

“It's truly beautiful, and dad’s been added, Bumi and I visited when we went with Tenzin.” she murmured as she looked to Lin’s unmoving features. Tears filled her eyes as the grief hit her again, it crashed like waves over her. Leaving her sobbing for hours on end until she convinced herself that when the team found the two that they could heal Lin. She would get to see her wife smile in the hospital bed and Kya would have to chastise her to stay laying down to relax and heal. Kya smiled gently as she ran her thumb along Lin’s knuckles. 

“You’re going to need to take some time off work for this one, Lin.” Kya whispered softly. “More than a day or two.” 

Kya eventually fell into silence as the light peaking through the cracks in the rubble faded to dark. 

She could hear nothing but the silence and her own strangled breathing. Kya thought about her life, about the end. Both her and her wife, trapped under a building waiting for rescue. Kya gently squeezed the cold fingers in her hand. 

_At least we’re together_

“I love you Lin, for now and forever, with everything I am.” she said softly. “Thank you for saving me.” Kya smiled gently before she closed her eyes for the night, and possibly for the last time. 

Slowly, all too slowly, Kya found herself drifting off into the darkness. She wasn’t afraid of the end, she knew who was waiting for her on the other side. Wherever death took her, she knew Lin would be there, or she would find her. 

It took a week for the team to find the two of them, holding hands with wings and halos of dried blood pooling around them.


	2. Lin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small part to add, this goes just before Kya wakes up.

Lin could barely cry out in pain as a beam crushed her chest in on itself. She looked to Kya, seeing the waterbender knocked out under the same beam that had hit herself. Lin reached her hand out quickly to catch a second beam heading towards her wife. Using the last of her strength Lin splayed the metal to hold the rest of the collapsing building off Kya. She could tell that the water bender was injured but if the kids could find them in time Kya could live. 

As the sound of metal groaning and concrete crumbling died down Lin reached her hand out to try to reach her wife’s face. She fell short about a foot and with a sigh she knew she wouldn't be able to get back, Lin let her hand fall limp on the ground. 

“Kya, I love you so much.” She whispered. “Meet me when you're ready.” Lin tried to take a breath but it was shallow and painful, the heavy metal beam crushing her ribs. Lin coughed up some blood and tried to turn her head further as she lay pinned on her back, in hopes she wouldn't choke on the warm liquid. 

Lin's vision blurred and swam as she tried to breathe through the pain and crushing force. Before her eyes slipped closed all she saw was Kya, her beautiful wife, the love of her life, and she was leaving her alone. She tried to think of the taste of Kya’s kiss as she knew she was fading, but all she could taste was the metallic ting of her own blood in her mouth. Lin felt the war between the warmth and love and the sadness of knowing that she won't be waking up spark within her chest even as the cold hand of death started to pull her mind into the shadows. 

_ I love you Kya, I'm sorry I couldn't save us both…  _


End file.
